


Every SpaceDogs Fic Ever

by Anonymous



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Adam is baby, M/M, My heart uwu, Spacedogs, Sponsored by Amy's Mac and Cheese, What is consent, baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me, no more, so precious, these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The continuing adventures of our favorite babey sex tricycle and his Romanian boyfriend from Budapest.
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Comments: 20
Kudos: 40
Collections: Anonymous





	Every SpaceDogs Fic Ever

“I have to go to work, Nigel.”

Nigel reached for him. “Stay, baby.”

Adam shook his head. “No, I can’t. If I don’t go to work, I can’t buy macaroni and cheese, the literal only thing I care about besides having sex with you.”

“Well fuck.” Nigel watched Adam as he scurried from dresser to closet, putting on his clothing layer by layer.

At last he stood before Nigel, a furrowed look of concentration on his face. “Nigel?”

Nigel’s heart sank. It looked like something was really the matter. “What is it, baby?”

“I… I don’t know how to tie my shoes. Can you help me?”

A slow smile melted over Nigel’s face. Fuck, he loved that kid.

“Sure thing, baby. Anything you need.”

Adam shuffled closer to the bed, untied laces dragging behind him, but then he accidentally tripped and fell straight onto Nigel’s dick, and he was super late for work.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you liked it! I love these boys they're so soft.


End file.
